1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to temporary sewage lines and particularly to external sewage lines for recreational vehicles and the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
In recent years the increase in recreational vehicles (RVs) has been widespread throughout the United States and elsewhere and RVs are now familiar sights on highways and campgrounds. Prices of RVs will vary from several thousand dollars to the hundred thousand dollar range depending on the amount of luxury, size and convenience desired. Campgrounds are increasing parking spaces and other accommodations for such vehicles which require water, sewage and other facilities during their stay. Campgrounds and RV parks include with each parking space a 31/2" to 4" sewage ID pipe line which extends approximately eight (8) inches out of the ground. A rubber seal or gasket may also be provided in some areas whereby the RV owner, upon parking in the particular lot or space simply use a flexible sewage line from the vehicle waste storage tank to the line provided and the use of a flexible sewage line appears reasonable and convenient. However, it is difficult to connect and disconnect the flexible, temporary sewage line without spillage occuring, and such spillage is environmentally hazardous, unsanitary and making the hookup is a most unpleasant task for the RV owner. Also, temporary sewage hookups using flexible lines are a nuisance to the RV park managers and maintenance personnel that must deal with the spillage which can amount to 10 gallons of raw sewage deposited on top of the ground when conventional fexible lines are disconnected.
With these and other disadvantages of conventional RVs having external temporary, flexible sewage lines, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an external sewage line for an RV which is easy to assemble and connect and which will eliminate sewage spillage and clean-up.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an external RV sewage line which can be easily adjusted to a variety of different permanent sewage line positions and conditions.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an RV sewage line assembly which is light in weight, durable and can easily be cleaned after use by use of a waste outlet on a reducer connector.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an RV sewage line assembly which will remain off of the ground during use and which will insure proper fluid flow therethrough.
Other objectives of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is presented below.